Friendship Is Everything
by NinnaxSquirrel
Summary: The Loonatics are getting a new crew member!Her name is Nina Squirrel,she may be excited but she dosent know if they'll except her for her.Will they make her as one of them?Will they accept her?Find out now!And read!
1. Chapter 1

**"Frienship is Everything" Ok so this is my very first story! (yaaay!) Hope you guys enjoy!Thaanks AcexiFan for the help with my account!**

"Okaay i really need to work on my powers!"said Nina Squirrel,who was working on her powers which she can't seem to conquer.  
>"Hey,they arent that bad!"said Nina's friend Roxanna Chipmunk."Hope your not just saying that to make me feel better"Nina said as she turned the other way and nodded her head.<br>"Do I ever lie to you?" Roxanna said acting all innocent."Yes,Roxanna!You do!You do lie to fact I can give you an example right now!  
>"Go ahead!Hit me with your best shot!:P"said Roxanna.<br>"Alright then, you lied to me that Sam porcupine liked me so i asked him out!And what did he say?NO!"Yelled Nina.  
>"You dont have to yell...Were at the park people will stare..."said Roxanna as quiet as she can.<br>"Oh D: but you have lied before"Nina said while walking towards a park bench to sit.  
>Suddenly a woman came up to them... "Hello girls,I'm Zodavia,I see that you have powers,whats your name young lady?"Zodavia said whith a smile.(:<br>"I'm Nina Squirrel...And yes im trying to learn all my powers.I just need more practice."Nina said with confusion in her voice.  
>"Very, would you like to have practice your power at Acmetroplic."<br>"I've heard of that place!I heard its a huge city and that the best team eva lives there! Loonatics!"Nina said with excitment jumping up and down.  
>"Whoaa!Whaat! Nina your going over there!"said Roxanna with shock.<br>"If she can she shes got to agree to something"Zodavia said."And whats that?"said Roxanna.  
>"Enter the Loonatic crew."Zodavia said with a smile facing Nina.<br>"Oh my God! Really! Yess i agree!I could never be happier!"Nina said stilljumping up and down.  
>"Very well!May you come in 3 days?I would very much appriciate it."Said Zodavia "I'll be there!"said Nina with a smile trying to calm her self down.<br>"See you there!"And with that,Zodavia poofed away.

In the H.Q...  
>Zodavia walked int the living room where all the Loonatics where all at.<br>"Oh heey Zodavia" said Aleu Kitty."Whats up"?  
>"Well,Loonatics you guys will have another new comer to the group,in fact she will be coming in 3 days or so.<br>"Whaat!Another girl?"Duck said in shock."When will there be a new comer as a guy!"  
>"I think theres enough guys in the crew"Lexi said while nudgeing Duck "Oww!For a girl you hit pretty hard!Ooooh ouucch!"said Duck while rubbing his arm. Lexi just laughed "It would be so fun to have a third girl here ! Lexi! this is like the best thing ever to happen!Having more girls in the crew!"Said Aleu in excitement trying to picture who the new girl is.<br>"Well her name is Nina is new at her powers and she needs more would be helpful if you guys helped"  
>"Do_You_Know_What_her_Powers_Are?"said Rev.<br>"No, but Tech,Please start making her the uniform so she'll be part of guys,make her feel like shes at home.  
>make her feel comfortable while shes here."<br>"You got it!"said Ace while adjusting himself in his seat.

**Chapter 1 Finished!Hope you enjoy!Will The crew be happy about Nina?Find out on my next chapter!**  
><strong>I know its short tho xP<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo! Next chapter! Oh by the way Alue Kitty is my friend and she has already been in the Loonatics crew so yaa!Shes in her stories and in !**

In the H.Q

"So,whens this new girl coming?I cant wait!"said Aleu in excitment."Well Zodavia said she was coming today"

said Lexi."I know!Im sooo excited!"Aleu said while watching Tv in Lexis room."Hmmm we should all go to the livingroom

just in case she comes!"said Lexi while jumping out of her seat."Yaaa lets go gather up the crew!"said Aleu doing the same.

As soon as the whole crew was in the living room they all waited.

"I-wonder-what-her-powers-are!"said Rev."I knoww!What if she had powers like all of us!Then we could all teach her at once!"said Aleu still watching tv.

Suddenly Zodavia came in."This is Nina Squirrel,She will tell you guys her powers,so please help her out."poof.

"Hey,Of course im Nina Squirrel".She was a a bit darker than caramel brown with a nice bushy tail. Aleu went walking up to her."Hi,Im Aleu Kitty!Its so nice to finally meet you!How awesome is it to

have a third girl in the group!I'll show you around!"said Aleu grabing Nina by hand and then Lexi followed."Guess im not meeting the rest of the group"said

Nina."You can do that later!"Aleu said they walked into the room it had A single bed,a nightstand,and a orange wall."Whoa , this is

my room?"said Nina walking in looking around."Yaa its right next to Aleus room."As soon as they walked out they went to sit in the living room.

"Okaay so i know you guys are wondering,But my powers are telekenises,I can read minds i can fly but im pretty bad at all of my powers"Said Nina

looking at the whole crew with a smile."You can read minds?"said Tech."Dats pretty cool!"Ace added,"Yeaa...I know slam is thinking about

pizza."said Nina."gfbdshbghgfbekgh"said all started laughing."Heyy i have telekenises too!"said Aleu."I could teach you that!"said Aleu.

"Yeaaa!I am only good at reading minds though."Oooh! Read my mind!"said Aleu."Okaay...You are thinking about hmmm Rev."said Nina.

Aleu blushed and looked at Rev."Okaay so you CAN read minds"Aleu said as she giggled."Okaay read my mind !"said Ace trying to think of something hard.

"You are thinking about...How you are trying to defeat Mastermind."said Nina."Darnit"said Ace as he looked at Lexi.

"Oh Nina i forgot your uniform!here"Tech handed Nina a watch."Put it on adn press the first Nina did soshe transformed into

her was black with Baby/Turquiose blue."Ohhh yaay i like this color!"Nina said."But what happened to my clothes?"Nina said.

"Its under your Uniform."Tech answered."I was confused with that too."said Duck."Hahahaha well a girls gotta know where her clothes went"Nian said smiling

"You haev an excused for a girl asking,but whats Ducks?"said Ace."Uhhh well if im gunna be the best hero here,i gotta know where my clothes went!"said

Duck trying not to sound all starting laughing at Ducks remark.

~In Nina's room~

_*CRAASSH*_

"OPPS!"said Nina while droping to the floor to pick up the broken vase she droped.

" its alright telekenises isnt that easy to do,plus,your a begginer."said Aleu helping her.

"Beginners aren't as bad as me."said Nina."Dont think negative!Actually when your moving an object,you gotta be foucused,

keep yur mind on that certain thing. know what i mean Chile Bean?"said Aleu."Hahaha yaaa its just that im so nervous.I mean being

here,its such a honor but i feel like i dont fit in,i feel like what if they dont accept me here?You know what i mean?"said Nina slopping into her bed

"Yess i do,when i was new here,i didnt knnow what to think either but when i met Lexi,I felt like a whole new person.I felt confident

being here,You are gunna like it here,Now trying levitating that pillow softer things are easir for practive."said Aleu pointing at the pillow.

Nina nodded adn emptied her mind,closed her eyes,opened them,concentrated on the pillow, and next thing she knew,she was moving the pillow across the room!

"Yes! you got it!Hold it,Hold it,Now gently place the pillow down."said followed Aleu's directions.:SEE!All you need was some

motivation!You can do it!"said Aleu."Thank you Aleu.I couldnt have done this without you!"said Nina

They both hugged.

**Whaat did yaa think?Cool huh?Next chapter is Rev helping out Nina fly and something if the story is about me,There is some Acexi,and Releu in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Friendship is Everything  
>okaay next chapter!:D hahaha ok so Enjoyy!~Sorry for Party RockingxP<p>

~outside~  
>"Ok-Nina-I-dont-know-if-your-good-at-flying-but-im-here-to-help-but-first-<br>show-me-how-you-fly"said Rev."Okaaay,whewww umm up I go D:"Said Nina.  
>When Nina went up to fly,she was all over the place,she couldnt take<br>controll off it and started screaaming,She tried to land but fell instead.  
>Rev helped her up."Okaay-maybe-you-do-need-help."said Rev."Yaa i do"said<br>Nina trying to catch her breath."Atleast-you-went-in-circles-like-a-trick."  
>said Rev."If you think of it that way."said Nina slepping the dirt off her<br>pants."Okay-so-when-you-fly-you-gotta-have-balance-,you-gotta-keep-your-head  
>-in-the-sky.-Literally-so-try-going-slowly-up,"said Rev."Okaay"said Nina.<br>Nina slowly went up slowly and stayed up in the air."Heey,it isnt that bad!"  
>said Nina."There-you-go"said Rev flying up too."Now-try-flying-side-to-side."<br>said Rev directing did as she was told and went ahead and started to  
>fly uo down and all around xP."Okaay-now-go-slowly-go-down"said Rev."Ok"<br>said she did,she started doing a "Happy Dance"."Thaanks!"said Nina  
>She ran inside to the bathroom.(Hahah idk xD)"So how she do?"said Aleu.<br>"Not-to-bad-if-you-count-the-way-she-fell-with-her-spins-and-circles."said  
>Rev while putting his arm around Aleu and walking to the counch to sit<br>together.(And yes Aleu and Rev are a couple)"She fell?"said Aleu."Yea-in-  
>her-practice-fly-i-still-got-alot-to-teach-her!"said Rev palming his forehead.<br>"So shes not bad at it?"said Aleu."Naaw-not-really-shes-getting-the-hang-of-  
>things"said he kissed Aleu's snuggled closer to him.<br>(Ainnt thaat cute?That one was for you AcexiFan!3)  
>~In Aleu room~<br>"So how are your powers going Nina?"said Lexi."Actually better than I thought  
>it would be:D"said Nina."Thats good"said Aleu." how are you and Rev<br>Alue?Chaauuuuux$"said Nina making smoochy face xD."Shutup!"said Aleu  
>playfully and threw a pillow at Nina."Hahahahah!"said Nina and threw the<br>pillow back at Aleu at her Aleu threw the pillow at Lexi,then  
>they all had a pillow you can hear is laughter coming out of Aleus<br>that they all had feathers on their clothes and hair and all over  
>the they saw the room and eachother,they started laughing even<br>!OWWW!HAAAAAH!IN YOUR FACE!OWWW!HAHAHAHAH!XD  
>Then the boys started getting curious adn walked into the room and when the<br>girls saw them they just froze,looked at eacother and they boys.  
>"Whaat the heck is going on in here?"said Ace looking around.<br>"A pillowfight?..."said Lexi answering his question."What a mess!"Tech added.  
>"Im-afraid-to-ask-how-it-happened"said Rev."I know!Please continue"said<br>the girls started threw a pillow at Revs face and  
>the girls stated laughing then Rev threw it back,and now all of them were<br>having a pillowfight!OHH AHAHAH IN YOUR FACEE!XD HAHAHAHAH OUCCHIE!  
>HAHAHAHAA!HEYYY THATS NOT FAIR!AHAHAHAHAH!NOW ITS IN YOUR FACCEE!<p>

Okaaay hahahah thats my story!Caint wait for chapter 4 huh?You probably can but  
>just saying! <p>


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendship is Everything...whooo okkaay im not almost done but hey?Some wanna find out what happens next.(:Next CHAPPTER STARTS NOOW!**

Nina was sitting in her room with Lexi,and Aleu.

"Nina,you should try your telekineses."said Aleu."I think so too and tomorrow more practice fly D:"said Nina while blowing her bangs up."Okaay then Nina,I want you to make this plastic cup float all the way to the tv ans set it there."said Aleu directing Nina did so,she made the cup float across the room,and to the top of the tv."Whooo!I did it!:D"said Nina raising her hands up."She aint bad at telekenises."said Lexi."Nope,no she isnt."said Aleu with a smile."I'm Hungry"said Nina rubbing her tummy as it roared.(Maybe a little to overeacting.)"Yeaa me too"said Lexi looking at her stomach too."Lets go get something to eat"said Aleu getting up with the rest of the girls.

~In the kitchen!xP~

"I want some chips!"said Nina while grabing a bag of hot chettos to put in a bowl."Then get chips,i want cereal"said Aleu getting a box of cereal to also putting some in a bowl."Well i want some chips too"Said Lexi while getting Doritos to put in a bowl:DThey all went back to Nina's room and started to watch tv and eat."Its so quiet here,where are they boys?"said Aleu looking outside the door."Oh their at a party."said Lexi staring at the tv."Im not sure whos."said Nina struggling to get a chip but is still watching tv."We need to get out of the house"said Aleu."Good idea!"said the girls got all went to their own room to get dressed and get they finished,Nina wore a light blue tank top with white strips(small stripes),and shorts,with her white Nike wore her normal casual clothes,A gray tank top, with her jean jacket,shorts,and her wore a pink tank top , shorts,and her white and pink sneakers.

~In Aleus room:D~

"So where we gunna go?"said Nina."I think we should go to the mall!If the boys are out to a paaartaaay!We should go have our own fun and go to da Mall!"said Aleu."Yaaa they are always going to parties,why dont we have fun?"said Lexi."Yap!While they party,we are stuck here,so Lets go!"said 3 girls got onto their motorcycles and rode off to the they arrived,...

~The Malll!~

"Now... what store first!"said Aleu happily!" ALOT of cute guys here,since im single here ima check em' out like they would check meeh out"Nina said winking to the girls."Well,im single but you know my crush..."Lexi said dazing into her thoughts "Ace" she said to herself."Well,guess yu guys check out guys im taken if they ask."Aleu said while they walked to the first store,"Fashion Life"."These clothes are just like,well...AMAAAZING!"Said Lexi holding up a leather jacket."Well the price tag ain't to amazing"said Nina with a look that said "Nopess dats just ho-rri-ble"."Well, maybe we should check out another store,I mean we have all day!"said Aleu wjile leading the girls out the they arrived to the next store,Nina was trying on sunglasses."Oooh! I just got to have these sunglasses!Im gunna buy em!"said Nina examining herself in the mirror by the sun glasses rack."Its your type Nina."said Aleu agreeing with her."And these jeans!they are a must-have to me! Ima go try it on!"said Aleu running to the dressingrooms."Well,Nina help me out with some shirts i cant decide wheter i should get this one"said Lexi holding one shirt up"Or this one..."

Lexi said holding up the other shirt."Get both!Its a girls night!Whoo!"said Nina."okaay!"said Lexi throwing the shirts into the bag she was looking at some shirts when suddenly..."Okaay! whaats do yaa think of these jeans?"said Aleu posing in different poses from one to another."greaat!"Nina and Lexi."Yaaay! ima buy em!But first i got to take it off"said Aleu running back to dressing rooms."One Tough Cookie"Nina read the shirt she was holding which had a a cookie with nerd threw it into her bag and went to look at was looking at jeans,when she found the ones she wanted,she threw those in the came out later and got more shirts to add to her they all finished in THAT store they paid and went to the next.

While they were walking,They passed by three guys,all the same type of animal they guys kept staring back at them."Look at those chicks"Nina heard one guy whisper."Ya i would totally date that"said the and Lexi giggled together."Im just going to ignore them,I can they are trying to get our attention they keep coming back to us!"Aleu said while turning the opposite way as they guys."Ya you will ignore,but i guy just winked at me!Of course im not ignoring them!"Nona said giggling."Haa!right?But my heart is still set one Ace;)"Lexi said also ,Lexis phone rang."Its Ace"she said."Hello...were at the mall...ITS 9!ALREADY...TO MUCH SHOPING FOR US!...Ya we'll start heading back...Bye..."Lexi hung up."It's seven already Ace said to start heading back."sald Lexi looking at the girls."I didnt even know the mall was open at this time!"said Nina.""Niether did I!"Aleu added."The Mall is now closing,Pleas exit the Mall you"said a voice over the reciever."Guess not"said girls rode back to the H.Q.

~H.Q~

They girls walked into the H.Q laughing,holding so many bags."There you guys are!"Ace said."What took so long?"Ace asked."Shopping"all three of the girls said innocently."Well you girls better starts telling me where you go,Im the leader and you got to report ?"said Ace looking ,Sir"the three girls they walked to Lexis room.

"Do we really NEED to report to him everything we do?I mean I think were old enough to do what we can"said Lexi smirking and laying on ther floor on her belly:D."I know!Ive only been here a couple weeks,and hes already traeting me like im his daughter!"said Nina laying on her back on the floor reading some texts on her phone.

"Exactly!He did the same thing to me when i first came!He can be pretty well...BOSSY!"said Aleu while sitting up from the bed."Im going to talk to Ace about this!"Lexi protested jumping off from the Lexi reached the front of Aces room,"Ace?.."Lexi said as she knocked on the door."Come in!"Ace the sliding door opened,Lexi walked into the room."Ace,I need to talk to you..."Lexi started,"About?..."Ace questioned while rising up from his hammock."The way you treated us girls like that when we were at the mall,and when we came back"Lexi said a little louder."What do you mean?"Ace said with a confused face."I mean that,you treated us liek little girls Ace!You acted as if...as if.. We were your daughters!"Lexi said a bit more louder."I never said that"Ace protested."Well...it sure felt like it."Lexi said while looking away and this time with a lower voice."Look,Lexi..Im sorry if i treated you the way I treated you...and the girls."Ace smirked."Well you should go tell that to the girls"Lexi said smiling.(So if you didnt know...In my stories,Lexi and Ace will be a couple!)Ace walked closer to Lexi till' they were nose-to-nose.(Well,not literally xP)Ace opened his Arms to give Lexi a they hugged,Lexi layed her head on Ace's she walked out quietly,She entered her room where the girls were at.

"So what he say!"said Nina anxiously."Well i forgave him...and he said sorry to you guys to."said Lexi standing at the doorway of her room."Well,i hope he wont do it again"said Aleu smirking."Well,aslong as hes sorry,he if he does i'll go back to him."Lexi said placing herself onto her chair.

**_Well,thats the chapter!Hope you like it!The next chapter will have Releu in it!The next one is a Shoutout to my friend AcexiFan :DD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter!This will be a shout-out to my friend AcexiFan:D and Also ShinningSunrise for helping me out with the chapter...ENJOY!**

Nina started walking to the training room,because Rev has asked her to,so she can practice more on her wore grey and light blue shorts,and a shirts thats the same color as her shorts with white and light blue sneakers hoping that the clothes would help her fly. she walked in,Rev greeted her.

"Hey-Nina-ready-to-fly!-or-practice-because-you-need-more-practice-on-your-flying-but-you-a-beginner-so-it-wont-matter-but-you-still-need-the-help-though"Rev said while stretching."Yes I am ready and i barley understood what you said!"Nina said giggling."Yea-well-not-everybody-does-because-i-talked-to-fast-but-I-cant-do-anything-about-it"Rev explained."Haha i bet. lets start flying!"Nina said excited."Ya-okaay!-Now-first-I-need-you-to-fly-low-so-you-can-go-higher-and-higher-untill-you-get-the-hang-of-it.-and-we-wont-start-speed-untill-you-can-do-the-basics."Rev said with ALOT of hand movements they finished practicing.."Rev do you and Aleu are like..Well got a thing going on together?"Nina said."What?..No..."Rev said nervously."Okay you dont have to lie.I can read minds."said Nina "DAAARN!"said Rev quickly."And the whole time you were thinking of Aleu."said Nina while walking out of the room."Heey Nina...how did it go?"Aleu said approaching Nina."Good! he wont let me start speed yet."said Nina"Hhahah well i guess he can go a little overboard with trying to be be a teacher."said Aleu smirking."Yea well i shall go get dressed"said speed-walking to Lexi."Oh heey Ni-Whaaaao!"said Lexi while Nina grabbed her by the wrist and took Lexi to her room."Whats wrong?"Lexi said fixing her hair."Okaay when me and Rev were practing,he was thinking of Aleu!"said Nina excitedly."Well hes dating Aleu!"said Lexi sarcasticly."No! they arent!she only said that because she had her heart set on him!she lied for something that wasnt true!"said Nina almost yelling."What!I cant believe she lied!"said Lexi."I know...Good thing i can reaad minds!But what I wanted to do is make a pledge that we will get them to go on a blind date with eachother,and they could start dating!They are madly-in-Love!"said Nina happily."Okaaaay!Its a deaal!we'll make them go on a date!"said Lexi."Okaay i'll take to Rev,Lex you talk to her to go onto that date!"said Nina."Alright!"Agreed Lexi.

"Heey Rev!"said Nina."Can you come here a sec?"she added."Yeah-sure-what-sup?said Rev?"Well...Since you and Aleu dont have a thing going on...I thought I could have set you on a blind you like to?I mean I think this girl is perfect for you!You guys have alot, I mean ALOT! in common!"said Nina."Really?"He said."Yes! Just plzz go please!"Nina begged."Ok-I-will!"Rev said putting his hands up."Greaat! Its a dinner date tomorrow eight!Got it?"said Nina."Got-it"Rev said.

Nina walked away."Okaay Nina!I need help with Aleu!I cant what if she says tht she is dating Rev!"said Lexi approaching her."I'll tell her about how I found out!Rev was easy to convince! But come on lets go get her!Nina said to Lexi while jogging to Aleu."Aleu!"said both girls."Yea?"Aleu replied/"Okay i know you probably wont,but would you be willing to go on a blind date we have set up for you?"Nina asked her."What ? you lnow im dating Rev!"Aleu said nervously." know I can read minds and i have read your mind that your lieing to us, because you have your mind and heart set on him!"Nina explained to her."Then...I wont go on that date because i love Rev!"Aleu protested."Oh come one! please!"Lexi pleaded."No way! Nuh-uh!I am not gunna do it!"Said Aleu crossin her arms."Please Aleu!Do it for him!He would want you to do it!"said Nina making up a lie.(He really wont)"He would?"Aleu said while un-folding her arms."Yes! He would"Lexi added."Well...I guess I should..."said Aleu."Alright!Tommorow night!At eight!"said Nina."Okaay..."said Aleu.

Tommorow!at seven-thirty

"Hurrry,Hurry!Get ready Aleu!"yelled Nina will pushing her into her room."Whooa hold on!"said Aleu."Heeey Calm dowwn!"Aleu continued."Im sorry,but I need you to get dressed now!"Nina told Aleu while she stoped pushing her and she slam the door on Aleu " GET DRESSED!"Yelled Nina while walking to was eating chips."What are you doin!YOU are suppose to start getting ready for your date!But you got to go early!"Nina scolded Rev."But-I still-Have time-and-if-i-leave-at-8-exactly-I-will-be-there-in-less-than-2-seconds!"Rev explained."Then get ready and go NOW!"Nina yelled hoping Aleu didnt hear went to his room and got ready."You are one evil Squirrel"said Lexi giving a smile."Well,they like eachother so why not?"explained Nina."Ok,your right"Lexi thought that this would work!They are a good pair if they are different ,Aleu came out in casual date wasnt like something very was just a wore gray white and pink striped long sleeved shirt but the shoulders show, like if it was starpless, jeans and white boots ."Okaay!Good your ready!"Nina told Aleu."Well! atleast tell me I look good!"Aleu said to Nina but Nina was walking somewhere else."You look beautiful!"Lexi said."Even if Nina wont say it.

"Okay,Aleu hes already at the buffet!So chop,chop!"Nina said while clapping her hands."Im not a dog either..."said Aleu."Thats right!You a cat!"Nina joked."Shut up!"Aleu said smirking and gigling."Haha,well if you wanna make it to your date,you better start going."Lexi told walked out of the H.Q to go to the buffet."Bye!"she yelled on her way out.

"There she goes..."Nina said."Shes growing up..."Lexi said as they both joked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chaaptaar!:D ENJOOY!3 Shoutout to my Besstie,AcexiFan 333 **;DD

Aleu nervously into the carpet had a triangular walls were a bronze color,and all the tables were in order like any other buffet.'I wonder who he is...Or if hes a human...'Aleu thoght as she walked up to the man behind the counter.

"Hello,and welcome to the best buffet you'll find in Acmetropolis."the man said with a bored expression in his voice.

"Um Hi,I was uh,well i got a table reserved here from my friend Nina Squirrel."Aleu told the man.

"Oh,well let me see...Ok,so your going to go to table 23,I'll call a waiter to escort you to your seat."said the man.

A waitress with brown hair,a green uniform,and black shoes came to walked down to a table who someone sitting couldnt tell who it was...Closer,and closer,she they arrived to the mystery man,Aleu couldnt believe what Nina and Lexi set her up the waitress walked away when Aleu got there.

"Rev?"Aleu asked turning to quickly turned wore a red button-down long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up blue jeans with black vans.

"Oh-Heyy!-What-are-you-doing-here-?-Nina-set-me-up-on-a-blind-date-thats-why-im-here-just-in-case-you-ask-"Rev said adjusting himself in his seat.

"Uh,weird...she set me up on a blind date too,Im supposed to be at this table..."Aleu said trying not to blush.'Was I really set up with Rev'?'Aleu asked herself.

"So-am-I-you-dont-think-Nina-and-Lexi-set-us-up-together?-I-would-think-thats-outrageous-they-would-do-that"said Rev,also trying not too blush.

"I dont know...maybe they did..."said Aleu.

"Hmmm..-well-if-we-were-set-up,-you-should-sit-down"Rev said pointing at the chair in front of sat started texting Nina while they waited for the women.

~Texting conversation-Nina Squirrel~

Aleu - Did you set me up with Rev?

Nina - Ummm... Maybe! c:

Aleu - Really Nina?Come on tell me why you set me up with Rev!

Nina - Cause...

Aleu - Nina?

Nina - What?Its a secret!

Aleu - Oh wow!Why is it such a secret,that I cant know?

Nina - Because its just a secret you dont know!

Aleu - Really? you Foreals?^.^

Nina - Honey,I am more than real xP

Aleu - Well then I guess I HAVE to carry on with the

Nina - Bye! c: Enjoy the date!

Aleu - Thanks...I'll try.

End of Texting Converstation

"So-why-Do-you-think-Nina-set-us-up-in-a-blind-date?"Rev asked Aleu

"To be honest,I really dont know..."Aleu said trying not to show that she likes Rev and Nina and Lexi knew.

"Well-thats-weird-for-her-to-do-that"Rev said with a confused felt her face was was nervous to be with Rev as much as she liked he like her?

"Yes,I guess she wants us to try new things?"Aleu said trying to add something to the conversation.

"So...-What-now?"Rev added wanted to tell her that he liked her,but for some reason he couldn't.

"I don't know...I guess wait for the waitress..."Aleu answerd Revs looked around to see if the waitress was anywhere turned back at Rev to see he was reading the Aleu picked up her menu to and started reading it ,Aleu is looking around the whole waitress still nowhere to be found.

Aleu's POV

~What am I doing here?Why did i ever agree to this date?Why do I even want to be here?Why am I asking myself questions i can't answer.?Okay well I cant OBVIOUSLY answer my questions,I'll just try to stay calm about i'll act normal as if we were just buddies!But i cant ! I like him!I like him so much!But I have to know if he likes me...

Revs POV

Okay-I-like-her,-But-cant-tell-her-She-will-flip-out!-Maybe-I-should'nt-tell-But-I-should!-NO-YES-NO-YES-I-CANT!-Its-just-to-hard!-I-cant-tell-her!-What-if-she-dosen't-like-me?-But-still-I-really-want-to-know-if-she-like's-me-Well-I-dont-think-she-does-but-at-the-same-time-I-think-she-does...-Its-to-hard-to-tell!-Might-as-well-just-slap-my-self!-Not-in-front-of-Aleu-though!-Then-she'll-just-think-im-weird-But-I-Like-her!-Ugh!-this-is-just-to-complicated!-Probably-even-for-Tech!-Okay-maybe-not-for-Tech,-My-point-is-that-it's-to-hard-to-tell-her-I-like-her!

Normal POV

The waitress had finally took their orders,and walked back to the kitchen on the far left corner.

"Well,Uh I..."Aleu couldnt finish her sentence."I..Im hungry..."Aleu didnt know what she was doing.

"Uh-Yea-Im-hungry-too..."Rev said looking the other could tell he was blushing through his feathers.

"So..What to do now?"Aleu said akwardly.

"I-dont-know"Rev said.

When the date was over,Aleu walked caught up to her.

"Aleu!"He turned around to see Rev.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry-that-I-acted-so-weird,"He apoligized.

"No,It's alright."Aleu insisted.

"No.-it's-not-I-acted-weird-because-..."Rev paused.

"What...?"Aleu was confused.

"It's-just-well-not-just-but-it's-that-well-I-like-you."Rev opened her mouth a little and let out a little gasp.

"Yo-You do...?"Aleu said.

"Yes-I-like-you-Aleu"Rev repeated.

"Wow Rev.I like you to."Rev walked closer to both were so close,they were almost nose to beak.

Rev slipped his arm around layed her head on his walked quietly back to the H. were holding hands the whole time.

**Sorry if it's i dont care xP And the mistakes, Doc takes away I fix it,it continues taking away wods and its hard to yes.I do save it.I'm not stupid either ^3^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nexxt Chaapter ! Enjooy ! Sorry if it took long for updating ! c:**

Lexi was rushing the hall. Ace was too. They were were both in a hurry,Then suddenly they bumped into each other and Lexi fell on top of Ace.

"Oh ! So sorry ! Ace."Lexi said struggling to get up.

"Oh. It's alrioght..."Ace was nervous. He helped Lexi and they both got up.

"Oh um Lexi..."Ace started.

"Yeah,Chief?"Lexi said.

"Um...I've been meaning to ask you something."He said.

"Sure,Whats up."Ace grabbed her hands and Lexi looked up into Ace's blue felt her cheeks go red.

"Will you go on a date with me?"Ace asked.

Lexi was happy, either way she really wanted to go on a date with Ace.

"Um...Yeah."She smiled.

" about toimorrow noight?"Ace said.

"Perfect.."still walked away with a big was happy about the was smiling as he saw her walk away.

The Next Day...The date was already over. .

Lexi was at the balcony looking at the stars. Ace came...

"Hey.."He started.

"Hey.."

"That was a nice date..."Ace said.

"Yeah..."Lexi was thinking of their looked at Lexis looked into his eyes.

**Ace POV**

_This is it...I have 's now or never. I can't let us stay friends forever...I have to, if I do it once,It's all worth it._

**Normal POV**

Ace leaned was shocked,her eyes were wide then she closed them and kissed back. She hugged his loved every second of their kiss. When they stopped,She smiled a him.

"Well..."Ace said.

"Well"Lexi said.

He looked at knew he did the right thing.

"We should probably go inside getting late."Lexi said.

"We should."Ace said."Ladies foirst."He let Lexi get inside first.

Ace grinned to couldn't believe he just did that.

~Lexis Rooom !~

**Lexis POV**

I can't believe we kissed...It was so nice,it was a good experience... I didn't want it to end ! Out of the blue, I'm so shocked...Surprised,I hope no one finds out..

Nina and Aleu walked into the room.

"Hey !"They both said.

"Oh.. Hey..."I said with a weak smile.

"So, what cha' doing ?"Nina said placing herself on the floor.

"Oh nothing... Just here chilling" I said.

"Oh ok... So where did you go today?" Aleu asked. Now im nervous...

"Just, out..."I said nervously.

"I didn't see Ace all day... Any clue ?" Nina said.

"Uh... No I don't.."I said.

"Oh well, Did you have fun when you went 'Out'" Nina said.

**Normal POV**

"Yeah... I did..."Lexi smiled to herself.

"Cool! So, um. Why did you leave without informing us ? Just a curiosity..." Aleu said.

"Oh, uh, I guess I forgot ?"Lexi said shrugging. Her smile faded.

"Oh well,I guess we all forget things..."Aleu said.

"You bet we do ! I think I forgot to do something today. But how am I suppose to remember if I forgot ?" Nina joked.

"Ha Ha Ha ! Yup ! " Aleu agreed.

"So, what did you guys do today ?"Lexi asked.

"Oh nothing,Just stayed her, playing some video games with the boys..."Aleu said.

"And we totally dominated them in it ! "Nina added.

"You guys are getting better everyday huh ? Usually you guys can't beat the guys."Lexi said smiling.

"Heck yeah ! They quit ! And we only had us and Duck.. Since Duck was placed on out team because of Tech. Ha ha."Aleu said.

"It was fun. They left the game since we were the bomb at that game ! "Nina said.

"Ha Ha Ha I bet ! Do you think it's sometimes annoying to have these uniforms on ?"Lexi asked.

"Ugh... All the time ! I mean do we have to ? It's not like the world will end." Aleu said.

"Right, the only time we could have it off, is bedtime, and days off."Lexi said.

"And we really don't get days off."Nina said.

There was a knock on Lexi's door. She walked over to it and did the was standing there when the sliding door opened..Nina and Aleu looked at each other and got up. Lexi looked at them.

"Hey." Ace said.

"Hi..."Lexi said. Nina and Aleu slowly walked out of the room passed Ace. They went over to Aleu's room. Lexi saw as they left.

"What sup ?"Lexi said.

"What? A foirst in command leader can't stop by to check on second in command ?" Ace said smiling.

"I guess not. " Lexi said smirking.

"Okay, I was just thinking. aboiut our date.. and kiss..."Ace said.

"Oh... Me too."Lexi said.

"So..."Ace said rubbing the back of his neck.

Lexi blushed in embarrassment.

"So..., " Lexi repeated.

"Look, Lex. I really like ya. I just, don't know what I would do without ya..."Ace started. Lexi's eyes glistened.

"Me too.. I really like you to Ace..."Lexi said.

Then you could hear Nina and Aleu laughing and turned to them.'Well, That just ruined the moment..' Lexi said to herself. They were caught. They two quickly ran back into Aleu's room, still laughing.

"I would love for ya, to go on anoither date with me..."Ace said. He held onto her hands once stared into Lexi's green eyes.

"And I would love to go on another date with you."Lexi smiled at lite up. He smiled too,still holding onto her walked away, he didn't want to let go of her hands, but did.

'This all happened, so fast..." Lexi thought to herself as Ace walked away.

Lexi walked back into her room and grabbed her plugged the headphones, and listened to the song, Falling For You by Colbie Caillat.

Nina and Aleu punched in the code on her room door. They knew the door opened and they walked in.

"Why did I give you my code ?"Lexi smiled.

"I don't know. Why did you ?"Nina joked.

"Alright, so what sup ?"Lexi said placing down her MP3000.

"Oh nothing... Just wondering why Ace came in, And how did you do your hair today ?"Aleu said.

"Really Aleu, You could just say it... And i just straightened my bangs x3"Lexi joked.

"Alright,Tell us why Ace came in !" Nina begged getting next to Lexi.

"I can't ! Well . . . Not yet . . ." Lexi said.

"What ? Why not ?"Aleu begged Lexi.

"I will tell you guys, But just not yet . . ."Lexi said looking down.

Nina and Aleu raised an eyebrow and crossed their arms.

"Later ! Okay ? At least I'll tell you two !"Lexi said.

"Alright...Fine."They both said.

Lexi was excited for her next date with Ace.

**I know, Short... But the next chapters will be long. I really need to update so, i made a quick chapter ... Sorry... c:**


End file.
